


Shining Horizon

by Angiestream



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiestream/pseuds/Angiestream
Summary: Star Guardian Ahri's team is flawless. Her perfect leadership skills make Lux feel incompetant as a Star Guardian. But what was Ahri like when she was in Lux's position? What was Ahri like when she was still new to being a Star Guardian? Ahri's story starts like it does for all Star Guardians: with a dream.





	1. The Dream Starts

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn’t endorsed by Riot Games and doesn’t reflect the views or opinions of Riot Games or anyone officially involved in producing or managing League of Legends. League of Legends and Riot Games are trademarks or registered trademarks of Riot Games, Inc. League of Legends © Riot Games, Inc.

Chapter One

The first symptom is the dreams. You dream of nothing but darkness. You feel heavy, as if you’re falling. Should you try to scream, you won’t hear a noise. It feels like you’re drowning, your chest is tight, your throat is raw, you feel yourself sinking. The loneliness is overwhelming. It comes crashing over you as if you’ve been plunged into icy waters. 

That’s how the dream starts. 

“That dream sounds pretty dumb.” Darius said to me.

What was I thinking, trying to get these boys to be empathetic, Ahri thought to herself.   
Ahri adjusted the ribbon from her academy uniform. She attended an academy where most students live on campus. Even though it wasn’t a far walk, the boys always stopped by to meet Ahri in front of the girl’s dorm and walk with her to the school buildings. Ahri brushed her peach colored bangs from her eyes as she followed after her friends. 

“It was a really frightening dream! It still terrifies me.” Ahri said defensively. “Maybe it was a memory…” Ahri muttered. It was common knowledge amongst her friends that Ahri suffered from severe amnesia. Doctors were uncertain what trauma was causing her amnesia. But because of it, she had no family or relations and had grown to be an independent and self reliant young lady. At least, enough so to make it into the academy and survive in the dorms there on her own. 

“The things that scare girls.” Darius said with a grin and a sigh. “Don’t worry, Ahri, I’ll keep you safe.” 

“Do you honestly think that misogyny is going to comfort me?” Ahri responded tersely. Ahri spent most of her time with her male entourage. They’d probably hate to be called that, but to Ahri that’s what they were. She knew they only flocked to her because she was charming. 

“It’s not stupid for me to feel scared after a nightmare like that, right Vlad?” Ahri asked Vladimir by her side. 

Vladimir hesitated before speaking. He was always the quiet type. He had bright silver white hair and always dressed in many layers, including a red scarf, even when it was warm out. Ahri always wondered what could possibly be going through his head. His stoic facial expressions were near impossible to read. 

“There are more terrifying, more morbid nightmares to have.” He responded ominously. He seemed to be recalling something particularly gruesome from his own nightmares, shivering as a chill ran down his spine. Ahri knew better than to ask what he meant. 

“See? Even Vlad agrees with me.” Darius said with a smirk like he was proud of himself. The blue-haired boy was always grinning and brimming with confidence. Just what did he think he had accomplished?

“I prefer Vladimir.” Vlad added in quietly. 

“Don’t be so sure, Darius! His answer was very noncommittal so don’t go assuming what he meant.” Ahri pouted her lips, puckering them, she gave Vladimir the best puppy dog look she could manage. “You don’t agree with Darius that my dream was dumb right,…” Ahri’s flirtatious facade temporarily fell… “Vladimir?” She almost never called him ‘Vladimir’ and it felt weird to say on her lips. 

“You’re completely right, Ahri. Also, you can call me Vlad.” Vladimir agreed, starry eyed, with a pink tint to his cheek. Ahri’s charms could affect anybody, even someone as serious as Vladimir. 

“Vlad? Vladimir? Which is it?” Darius demanded gruffly. 

“She can call me Vlad. You can call me Vladimir.” 

The trio were arriving at the school building and heading down the halls to their lockers. All four of them had their lockers next to one another. While only three of them walked to school together that day, the group was incomplete without their fourth. They made a famous quartet around school. Ahri was popular with the boys for her beauty, Darius was popular with everybody for his basketball skills, and Vladimir was popular with the girls for his mysterious ways. As for the fourth member of their famous quartet? He was most famous among the teachers. What for? His habit of getting in trouble. 

Speak of the devil and there he is. 

“Ah… That fresh start smell.” Came Ekko’s voice as he met the others at the lockers. 

“How is this a fresh start? It’s the same school, the same people, the same everything.” Ahri pointed out with a pout as she used the mirror in her locker to apply a little extra lip gloss. Ahri was so beautiful she didn’t need makeup. Some people would give her a hard time for it, saying she was overdoing it. But she hated people who thought they had the right to lecture her over something like that. She didn’t wear makeup so other people would think she was pretty, she wore makeup because it made her feel pretty. 

“It’s a fresh day! Smell the morning air? It’s 8 AM? That means I have sixteen hours to have some fun!” Ekko pointed out. Ekko leaned up against his locker, a wicked look on his face as he stared at classmates that walked by. Ekko was on the prowl for someone or something fun, as per usual.

“School is not that fun.” Vladimir added in quietly. Vladimir had a hard time socializing so school was probably pretty difficult for him. While many ladies found Vladimir attractive because he was so serious and mysterious, Vladimir had a hard time around new people, especially girls. One of the only girls he could get along with was Ahri and even that was hard for him to manage at first.

“Then we make it fun!” Ekko said cheerily. Ahri couldn’t understand his morning optimism.

“I think school would be more fun if I could ditch and play basketball instead of going to class.” Darius pointed out. Darius was such a basketball-head. It was as if that was all he could think about. Darius was the star basketball player. While he wasn’t the captain of the team, he was always the one scoring the most points. He was selfish, refused to pass, and wasn’t afraid to get rough. But here at the academy, a win's a win. 

“Then why don’t we? No time like the present!” Ekko said. 

“I’ll watch.” Ahri agreed. She knew better than to join into their matches. In fact, even Ekko and Vladimir were a little disappointed about having to play against Darius.   
Everyone knew who would win. But in the case of Ekko and Vlad, playing was better than actual school.

“I guess playing doesn’t sound too bad.” Vladimir agreed hesitantly. 

“The only blood on the court will be yours, Vlad!” Darius teased. 

“It’s Vladimir to you…” Vladimir said meekly, loathing his upcoming fate as they all snuck out of the school building and to the gymnasium. 

Darius dunked over and over on the basketball court. What did they expect from the star basketball player? Vladimir and Ekko didn’t stand a chance against him.


	2. Star Guardian Orange

She was falling in her dreams. The heavy weight, the blackness, it was all the same. Ahri tried opening and closing her eyes. But it was so dark she couldn’t even tell if she had opened them or closed them or not. 

But then there was a glow beside her, an orangey-red shine. She had to blink a few times to better see what was beside her. The glow was a girl: her eyes were shut, she had long red-orange hair that flew about her face as she fell. Ahri felt comforted seeing that orange-red haired girl was there. She looked terribly familiar. Ahri reached out an arm to her, trying to grab hold of her, wake her up, or anything to get her attention so she might be less alone here. Ahri’s arms felt stiff as if giant weights were tying them down and she could hardly move them. She opened and closed her mouth trying to call out but her throat was shut tight and scratchy as if it was full of dirt. The girl with the orange-red hair gave no response. 

“Ahri.” A quiet voice whispered but the girl’s lips beside her didn’t move at all.

“Ahri!” The voice said louder this time, as if it were in her ear. It was a man’s. 

“Hurry up and wake up, Sleeping Beauty.” A different voice said gruffly. That one was Darius. 

Ahri opened her eyes as he began to shake her, back to the waking world. 

“I’m awake, I’m awake, let me go.” Ahri whined as she sat up. Darius and Vladimir were on either side of her. Lunch time must have started. She must have dozed off in class. Math class sure could do that to her. 

“We were just going to go and buy lunch, Ekko already ran off without us. We’re all gonna starve if you don’t hurry up.” Darius pointed out. 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.” Ahri agreed at last standing up. Who was that girl? Wasn’t she very familiar? Ahri could have sworn she had seen her before. But she couldn’t quite place her finger on it. Where could it have been? Maybe it was because of the amnesia. 

Ahri had just grown accustomed to her new life so the thought of suddenly remembering made her anxious. But it was also a thrilling thought. Maybe someone out there knew her before she lost her memories. Maybe that girl in her dreams could teach her. It made Ahri’s heart pound.


	3. Memories of Miss Fortune

Ahri was part of the yearbook club after school. Not only because it was extra credit for the yearbook class she was taking as elective, but also because she genuinely enjoyed the subject. Something about filling a book full of memories made her feel a little better about losing her own.   
It was there in yearbook club that Ahri had the first realization she needed about her dreams, the first of many. 

“So everyone has their designated duty for the next two weeks. Just to go over them again: Ahri, you go to the event planning club and ask about getting prom pictures.” One of the girls, the president of the yearbook club, was lecturing. 

That was when Ahri connected the dots. Event planning. Whatever else the other students may have said fell past her ears as she felt blood rushing through her body, adrenaline pounding through her veins. 

“I’ll go right now.” Ahri volunteered, shooting up breathlessly. 

“Wait, not yet we still need to discuss--” 

“Sorry, I have to go there right now.” Ahri called behind her and with that she was racing down the halls. 

Ahri slammed the door to the event planning clubroom open, breathing hard from a combination of running so fast and her own anticipation. Everyone in the room jumped and looked at her, a bit startled. 

“Is Sarah here?” Ahri asked the room. 

Quiet was the only response for a few long heartbeats until she stood up. Sure enough, there she was with her layered orange red hair framing her face and her piercing green eyes. 

“Do you mean Miss Fortune?” An event planner student asked. 

Miss Fortune didn’t say a word, only walked toward the door and followed Ahri out. 

“Sarah is fine from her. She’s an old friend.” Miss Fortune said without even looking at the people behind her as she shut the classroom door. As soon as the door was closed the room buzzed as the event planning girls gossiped. 

“We’re old friends?” Ahri asked hesitantly. It was probably rude for her to not remember, hopefully Miss Fortune would understand her amnesia. 

“I’m sure we are. This may seem strange, my memory is clouded, but I do remember you being a true friend to me. You and others.” Miss Fortune spoke. Sarah Fortune was racking her brain for more answers but was coming up empty. Her pretty face was twisted up in concentration as she tried to think of anything else to add to her meager composition of memories. 

“My memory is foggy too, it’s ok.” Ahri assured her with a gentle smile. “All I remember is falling in blackness. Bright lights. We’re wearing different clothes in my dreams. I can’t really explain.” Ahri let out a broken explanation of the dream she had. While it was just a dream she was sure it held more meaning than that, no matter what Darius said. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Miss Fortune confided in her friend with a look of pensiveness. The feeling was mutual. What were the two girls with broken memories supposed to do? 

“Hey, don’t worry, Sarah. We just need to stick together. Tell me everything you know!” Ahri offered. Ahri felt sure that if the two of them worked together they could solve this. 

“I have memories of other people’s faces. But nothing about who they are.” Miss Fortune said with a scowl as if mad at herself. 

“Hey, it’s ok we can figure it out!” Ahri said with a grin. The two girls were bonded over their similar troubles. Oblivious to the school life around them, they walked aimlessly out to the school yard trying to piece together the broken memories they each shared into a more complete picture.


	4. Guardians United

It had been many days and many nights since Ahri had found Miss Fortune. As nights continued onwards, Ahri’s dreams became more vivid, vibrant, and clear. Soon Ahri and Miss Fortune were having the same dreams. They both knew in their heart of hearts that the reason these dreams were so terrifying was not just because of how vivid they felt, but because they were more than dreams. They were memories. 

Ahri was falling steadily with pink trailing behind her. But there were others there. Miss Fortune was on one side, orangey-red trails. There was also one with bright golden trails, a dark green, a dark blue. As the memory developed more they could even see the faces of those falling beside them with their eyes closed. They could see the darkness broken by tiny stars in the sky and the earth below them, flying up to meet them. 

Ahri and Miss Fortune had set out on a quest to find the comrades from their dreams, seeking more answers, but they kept reaching dead end after dead end. Asking around campus for people matching their description yielded no results, neither did asking teachers or asking local hospitals about people with amnesia coming in. 

“You’ve been spending so much time with Miss Fortune lately. Has something come up?” Ekko asked Ahri at the end of class one day. He seemed suspicious of her behavior, eyeing her carefully. 

“Am I not allowed to have new friends?” Ahri asked Ekko with a teasing grin. 

“That’s not it. I just can’t help but feel that maybe there’s something going on between you and Miss Fortune.” Ekko stared over at Miss Fortune as he spoke. Miss Fortune, as if sensing someone staring at her, flicked her hair back to turn and meet his gaze. Ekko quickly snapped his focus to only Ahri, trying to hide that he had ever been staring. 

“So you’re jealous, eh? Don’t worry Ekko, Miss Fortune and I aren’t having any sort of romantic relations if that’s what you mean.” Ahri couldn’t help but giggle at Ekko’s strange behavior. 

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Ekko said, blushing and wide eyed. He tangles his finger in his hair trying to correct himself. “Just… Just forget it.” He settles at last. Ekko loathed himself for wasting time on a conversation he didn’t have the courage to have. He told himself he’d ask her later but he knew very well there was no better time than the present. 

“Whatever you say.” Ahri agreed. And with that she headed off to go find Miss Fortune. Whatever Ekko was contemplating saying was lost now that she had sauntered off. 

The evening passed uneventfully as Ahri and Miss Fortune wandered aimlessly for answers. They’d grown very close after spending so much time together. 

“Why do you hang out with only boys in school?” Miss Fortune asked Ahri. 

“They’re always flocking around me because I’m so pretty.” Ahri offered with a giggle. The overconfidence would have been annoying if not for Ahri’s warm, loving smile. It seemed to make everything a little less harsh. 

“Even if that was the case, you could hang out with any boys. Why those ones? They’re not even anything alike.” Miss Fortune pointed out. She was quite the beaut herself but wasn’t nearly as popular as Ahri. While Ahri could charm nearly anybody, Miss Fortune had only a specific crowd that liked her type. She was too aggressive and cold for most people, beauty aside. 

“I can’t really say a reason.” Ahri said at last with a shrug. Why did she hang out with those boys in particular? Darius and Vladimir were friends even before Ahri and Ekko joined them. Ahri and Ekko joined the school and formed their famous quartet around the same time. 

“Is it because you have a crush on one of them?” Miss Fortune asked with a knowing smirk. 

“Of course not! Of course not!” Ahri stammered with a blush. Ahri was rather flirtatious but she didn’t hang out with those boys because she liked one of them. Did she?

At this time, this was the most important problems for the two girls. 

It was about to get a whole lot worse. 

They had wandered into the forest behind school, as they often did. There was a clearing where they could look up and see the stars, it was an unspoken habit of theirs to go back there until late at night. Something about the sky was so familiar and assuring that the two of them both felt more like themselves beneath the starlight. 

Not even ten minutes after they had begun their typical stargazing did the earth beneath them begin to shake. At first the two girls thought maybe they were imagining it because it was so slight, but as the two shared a look, they knew they both could feel it. 

The two girls shot up in a panic, not sure if they should stay or if they should run. They both knew the logical choice would be to run away, but something held them there. It was some sort of gut instinct, some sort of courage to protect their precious school. How the two girls expected to pull off a stunt like that? There was no way. But when it came to something so precious as their new home anything was worth trying.   
A beast began dragging its body out of the chasms in the earth from the quaking.   
The first thing they noticed about the beast that had risen from the earth before them was its giant tusks. The next thing they noticed was the myriad of teeth in its giant gaping mouth. 

Ahri felt something bubbling up inside her. It was warm and powerful. As she felt it a bright light began shining at her feet. It was pink.   
Miss Fortune seemed to feel it too as orange began to shine at her feet as well. They both closed their eyes as glittering light flew around them and their bodies seemed to temporarily lose their tangibility, floating off the ground, glowing, arms outstretched as they embraced the warm power that filled their bodies. 

When they opened their eyes again they felt filled with vigor and power. They knew that this was their true calling. It was as if some pent up energy had finally been released after waiting for so long. Together the two girls smiled at one another, their school uniforms had modified into something that was less constricting, protective shoes had enveloped their legs up to their knees, gloves protected their arms to their elbows. This was the clothing of a magical girl. 

A chirping could be heard beside Ahri. Miss Fortune couldn’t help but and stare as Ahri held a tiny, white, fox-like creature in her arms. Ahri was smiling warmly at it. An aura of blue surrounded it. 

Miss Fortune, on the other hand, found herself holding two pristine, white guns. Clutching them each in her hand, she took aim. Nothing felt more natural than this. Without a moment's notice she fired them off at the giant beast before them. 

The battle began. 

While exploring their powers gave the two girls confidence, they were no match for the endless monsters that seemed to be spawning out of the earth. Terrifying, black, bug-like monsters came charging straight for them. While Ahri sent off many powerful blasts and Miss Fortune fired shot after shot at the enemies, they were not enough alone. 

Things were beginning to seem hopeless as Ahri was becoming overwhelmed by bugs, crawling and biting upon her. Miss Fortune pointed her guns at the alien bugs on Ahri but weakness filled her heart. What if she accidentally shot her comrade? All they had was one another. One missed shot could be fatal. 

The hesitation didn’t last long as Miss Fortune fired off two shots in quick succession from her gun. Fortunately, Sarah’s precision was expert. She managed to shoot off two bug beasts in a burst of green ooze. But just two was not enough to shake off the bugs that bit at Ahri who was screaming from pain and shock. 

Devoured alive. What a way to die. 

Bugs bounced off of Ahri as a golden bubble appeared around her. Ahri’s eyes opened wide as she stared at Miss Fortune who was in front of her, wondering how she had managed that. Then Ahri noticed that Miss Fortune was staring elsewhere. Following her gaze she saw three figures shining in the sky. Gold, green, blue, Ahri wasn’t afraid of these shining figures. She knew who they were before they even came into view. 

Sure enough, they were the people from her memories. A burst of green flew across the sky as a ball of light slammed into an enemy. Before Ahri knew what was happening she found a handsome man beside her. She felt the wounds along her body from the biting begin to heal as he held her arm. 

He gave her a grin, “Are you alright, pretty lady?” 

Ahri felt a blush paint her cheeks. His name was on the tip of her tongue. Something about that soul patch, the way his hair was white with a streak of green in it, not to mention his cape of feathers. 

“I’m fine, thanks.” Ahri said, letting go of him. 

“Your memory is a bit fuzzy, ain’t it.” The man said pointedly. 

Ahri nodded. But her attention on the dashing gentleman beside her didn’t last. Chaos was ensuing around her. From Miss Fortune there was a flurry of bullets, from the golden girl there was a line of golden soul energy connecting her to the toothy enemy, and from the blue girl there came a flurry of razor sharp feathers. 

“Don’t worry too much. It’s common for novice Star Guardians to have a slow memory when they first land. That’s why usually each group has a guide to help jog everyone’s memory. Karma will patch you right up later. For now, focus on the battle, little lady.” The man of dark green magic said. 

“Stick to the plan, ok?” He said to her before letting her go.

“What is the plan?” Ahri asked innocently, she hoped he wasn’t annoyed at her cluelessness. Hopefully her charming smile would help her once more. 

“I have no idea.” He answered returning her charming grin with one of his own before storming off into battle.   
Ahri let out an exasperated sigh. Just what was she supposed to do? She was terrified! The monster seemed so strong. She had nearly died. She never signed up for something as terrible as this. Fear struck Ahri and her knees quivered. 

“You can do it!” Came the chirping from the little white fox beside her. Ahri felt a smile curl at the corners of her lips. 

“Ready to fight, Kiko?” Ahri said quietly. Ahri didn’t even have to wait for an answer as she sent her orb flying. There was just something so incredibly natural, so incredibly right about all of this. She knew this little white fox without being told they were friends. She knew how to send off orbs of energy before being taught. This was her destiny. 

All fighting together, the five of them were an impressive force. This was how it was meant to be. Ahri felt unstoppable with her teammates on her side. Even when Ahri was reckless, her teammates healed and protected her with shields. She felt unstoppable with the five of them together. Ahri was young and naive, overconfident and overzealous. 

The battle that had once been a struggle for the two girls alone ended swiftly now that the entire team was there. 

The terror from the void didn’t stand a chance.


	5. What do you Fight for?

“Where have you two been staying?” The girl in blue said. 

Xayah. The name fills their heads as if they’ve always known it as Ahri and Miss Fortune stare at the girl with blue feathers. 

“Our school has dorms.” Ahri answers for herself and Sarah. 

“Nice, very clever of you.” Xayah compliments. “Do you remember anything about your reason for being here?” 

Ahri and Miss Fortune shake their heads no. 

Karma steps forward summoning golden magic with the intention of using it on us but Xayah lifts a hand, Karma promptly stops what she’s doing. 

“I think it’s for the best you don’t remember anything before falling.” Xayah says at last. 

“Xayah, are you sure it’s really the best decision to keep information from them?” Karma points out. Amongst these Star Guardians Karma serves as their guide. Karma holds more respect and more knowledge than all of their team combined. Because of this, everything she says and believes holds so much weight. 

“I’ve made my choice already, Karma. I know it’s selfish for me to ask you to abide by it.” Xayah says in a serious tone, looking pensive. Xayah knows that Karma is a key structure in their team, if they disagree on this front it will likely cause problems for them later on. 

“It’s alright. I understand your resolve. When my team became disbanded and assigned as guides for the younger era of teams, we often discussed about unleashing the memories of new recruits. Some made some fair points as to why we shouldn’t unlock them all. I trust your judgement.” Karma’s voice came with a maturity that the rest of the Star Guardians could not capture. Xayah looked relieved that Karma supported her decision, and rightfully so. 

“If you won’t let us access the memory about our purpose will you at least tell us what it is?” Ahri asked. Miss Fortune nodded in agreement, curiosity eating away at her as well. 

“It’s somewhat hard to explain.” Xayah’s face had turned cold, her eyes looked distant as if she were remembering something else. “We were created and summoned by a very powerful being. He has forced us into servitude for him. He even turns us upon one another. He has disdain towards us for something our ancestors once did and uses us to his heart’s content.” 

“But, didn’t he give us our powers?” Ahri asked. If a being created them he must have created their powers as well. Why did Xayah feel such resentment to the creature that gave her life? 

“Only for his own purposes. Magic runs wild either way, he couldn’t predict how it would manifest in each of us.” Xayah explains. Xayah was always a firm believer in magic, no matter what their creator said on the subject. 

“Even if we are forced to serve him. What does he want us to do?” Ahri didn’t feel forced to do anything really. At least not yet. Could it honestly be so terrible as Xayah makes it sound to be? After all, they had super powers, how cool was that? While Xayah never once called their creator’s acts horrendous it was written upon her face. 

“One thing threatens his existence, the growing corruption that has spread across his creations. It’s called The Void. Very little is known about it. But I know that The Void is full of more awful monsters like the ones you saw today. The Void consumes up parts of the earth, like a black hole, and spits out these terrible beasts to destroy everything in sight. They only open at night since the beasts don’t do well in sunlight.” Xayah listed off the information she knew about it. 

“It’s not so bad if our destiny is to fight off those beasts and protect this land. I have friends here whom I want to protect.” Ahri volunteered, thinking of Darius, Vladimir, and Ekko. They were her closest friends who had always been a great help to her at school when she struggled or faltered. While they sure could annoy one another, wasn’t that how all friends were?

“You don’t remember it but you weren’t meant to be here. There is somewhere else where you belong. A different time period in the past.” Xayah was struggling to find the words to explain to Ahri why their situation was so wrong without being outright hurtful to the bright eyed, bushy-tailed girl. 

“Where was my past?” Ahri asked, wondering what other time period she could possibly belong in when she felt so natural here.

“I’m not sure. Very few Star Guardians remember.”

“Then how can you know you want to go back there?” Ahri asked hesitantly. 

“Look, I’ll give you the choice.” Xayah said tersely, growing frustrated with Ahri’s questions because they were questions she couldn’t answer. Xayah didn’t know how to tell Ahri the feelings she felt. Xayah had never been very good with feelings. But Xayah knew that the way the Star Guardians were used wasn’t right.

“The choice?” Ahri asked hesitantly.

“The being that created us, he expects us to fight as his slaves, protecting his creations, and do his bidding whenever he calls. I’ve decided we aren’t going to live that way. I want to be free. I want to do as I please without him. He’s asked all of us to do things we don’t believe in for the sake of his ploy. I don’t want to live that way. You can choose Ahri, Sarah, you can join me in rejecting our creator or you can go on your own. You do well as the two of you, with some training-- which I’ll provide-- you’ll be fine on your own.” Xayah explained. It was a very kind offer. Xayah would either take in the duo to be part of their team or let the duo go free with the training they’d need to be fine on their own. 

“That’s a tough choice we couldn’t possibly make right now.” Ahri wondered what she should do. She knew she could trust these three. Her gut instinct about them aside, they had just saved her life in battle with those… What had Xayah called them? Those monsters from the void. But, without her memories, Ahri was rather clueless to the truth and mystery of the world around her. She wondered what Miss Fortune wanted. Ahri couldn’t help but glance at Sarah, wishing she could read her mind. But Miss Fortune almost always wore a stone cold face. 

“It’s pertinent that you decide as soon as possible.” Xayah was relentless, glaring down at the two girls, her arms crossed. Xayah was their leader and she wanted to be able to plan for one situation or the other-- whether the two girls would stay or go. 

Ahri felt panic rise in her stomach. While she felt a strong, undeniable bond to her allies she couldn’t help but hesitate. How could she make such a tough decision so suddenly? 

Rakan came to their rescue. 

“Cut the cuties some slack, my beloved.” Rakan said, a green circle shown around him and Xayah was sent flying into the air. Xayah let out a squeal. He caught her in into his arms as she fell, staring at her lovingly. 

“Fine, fine.” Xayah agreed with a scowl and blushing cheeks, a smile curling at her lips. Xayah was always a little frightening but for Rakan her stern looks always softened. 

Rakan set her down gingerly and she began to stalk off in the other direction, Rakan watched her tail as she left. Once she was far enough away and Rakan was satisfied with the view, he spun to Ahri and Miss Fortune, giving the two girls a wink mouthing “take your time” before following after Xayah. 

Ahri and Miss Fortune glanced at one another before staring back to Karma, the only one who remained. 

“I’ll support whatever you choose. But please, act with conviction.” Karma advises the two girls before wandering off. 

In the clearing under the stars the five Star Guardians sit. Karma, staring off into the darkness, Xayah and Rakan whispering together as they started up a fire, and Miss Fortune and Ahri sitting alone on the other side of the clearing. 

“What do you think we should do?” Miss Fortune asked Ahri. 

“I don’t like the idea of being anyone’s slave but how do we know what they say is true?” Ahri asked Miss Fortune beside her. 

“It does all seem strange but don’t you feel it?” Miss Fortune asked quietly. 

Ahri could only nod. Of course she felt it. This strange feeling in her chest, this tugging as if these people were her family already. If they were made of stardust, then they were all made from the same star. There was this inexplicable calling. Whatever they were meant to do, they were meant to do it together. Weren’t they? It felt wrong to challenge Xayah’s judgement as Ahri felt destined to follow her. 

“Why don’t we join them for now. We can take our time making a decision as we get to know them, right?” Ahri speculated. Miss Fortune agreed with a nod. 

Xayah, Rakan, Karma, the three of them never pushed Ahri or Miss Fortune for an answer. Not even in the months to come.


	6. Rebellion

“Isn’t it a little strange to get three transfers at once?” Ekko asked with a look of suspicion painted across his face. 

“It’s not that strange.” Ahri said with a shrug. Xayah and Rakan had transferred into their class. Karma had transferred into a class a year ahead. “Schools get transfers all the time.” Ahri tried, but her heart wasn’t in the defense. It was suspicious, but what choice did they have? The five Star Guardians, their team dubbed Shining Horizon, felt that sticking close to one another was crucial, considering their dangerous jobs. 

“But not three at once!” Ekko pointed out, exasperation in his voice. He had this look on his face as he stared pointedly at Ahri. Ahri hated the look he gave her. It was a look as if he knew something he shouldn’t. Ahri’s blood ran cold. 

“I agree, it is weird. But what’s even weirder is the fact that Ahri keeps hanging out with them. What’s up with that, Ahri?” Darius cut in. The staring contest between Ahri and Ekko fell away as Ahri turned her attention to Darius. 

“What? Is there some rule against me having other friends?” Ahri said defensively. She had had this conversation many times with Darius, Vladimir, and Ekko as the three of them felt her growing distant. She didn’t mean to distance herself from them, but she had a bond with the Shining Horizon members that she could never share with them. Not to mention, wasn’t it dangerous for those who weren’t Star Guardians to be around her? Who knows what enemies she may have? 

“We’ve always been a pair of four since the beginning of the year. Now you’ve started hanging out with the three of them. What’s so special about them anyway?” Darius looked a little jealous, glaring at Xayah, Rakan, and Miss Fortune from across the room. 

Ahri had begun to find it difficult to spend time with Darius, Vladimir, and Ekko now that she knew the truth about her origins. It just didn’t feel quite the same. While they had been good friends, they would never share the bond she felt for the other Star Guardians. That probably comes from fighting evil with them each night. But, anytime Ahri was with the other members of their famous four, Ahri felt a little guilty from keeping secrets from them and potentially putting them in danger by being near them. 

“Is there something we did wrong?” Vladimir asked looking shy again. As if the guilt wasn’t enough already, Vladimir’s pitiful look made it nearly overwhelming for Ahri. 

“It’s not anything like that, don’t worry Vlad. We’re just all in the same after school program and we get along really well, it’s nothing to worry about.” Ahri gave a sweet smile hoping it would get the boys to stop worrying. It seemed to placate Darius and Vladimir. While Ekko still looked suspicious of her, he didn’t say anything more about it. And even if he was going to, he didn’t get the chance as class began. 

Ahri found herself fighting more monsters each night. The entire world was oblivious to the monsters that plagued the world each night and the heroes that gave up everything to fight them off. They had instructions from their creator not to disturb the minds of his other creations with information of galaxies beyond. It was rather exhausting, fighting beasts each night in forests, and fighting tests each day in class. 

As another massive amount of beasts were at last defeated for the night, Ahri plopped down to sit in the grass, trying to catch her breath as her eyes felt heavy. 

“Are you alright?” Xayah asked Ahri. 

“Just tired.” Ahri replied with eyes still shut. Xayah sat down beside her without a word. 

“I know it can be really exhausting to have to fight monsters each night.” Xayah said quietly. Even though she must be even more exhausted, Xayah made so many tactical decision each night without a second thought. Xayah made sure no one got left behind and was in the front for many terrible battles. Not to mention, during the day she tutored Rakan and the two of them studied like crazy so that their GPA was high enough for them to remain unnoticed. If anyone was exhausted it ought to be Xayah. 

“I’m sure you’re tired too.” Ahri wished she could think of something more supportive to say but nothing came to mind. 

“I am.” Xayah agreed without a second thought. “I am, and that’s part of it. More and more terrible beasts appear each night for us to fight from The Void. Is this really our destiny? To fight until we’re so exhausted, we can’t anymore? Don’t you resent having to fight until we fall from exhaustion?” Xayah asked. 

While Ahri was noncommittal to Xayah’s cause so far, she felt she was finally beginning to understand it. There were so many beasts and there was so little time. While Rakan worked hard to heal everyone as they fought the beasts from The Void, it wasn’t enough when they had to fight so many so quickly. 

“Do you think our creator will let us die if we fight a monster too strong for us?” Ahri asked quietly. 

“They say a brighter a star burns, the quicker it flickers out. It’s a common saying among Star Guardians, or at least something along those lines. Do you know what that means?” Xayah hadn’t looked at Ahri the entire time she spoke. Xayah stared up at the sky, nowhere else. 

Ahri shook her head in response. 

“No.” Ahri added when she realized Xayah hadn’t seen her shake her head since she was staring so intently at the stars. 

“It means, that the more energy you put into battling, the more exhausted you become. The more exhausted you are, the less energy you have total, the sooner you’ll fall in battle.” Xayah explained. 

“Then, we should try to prevent that. We should be careful about how much energy we spend.” 

Xayah gave her a bittersweet smile, patting her on the head. “I appreciate your optimism, but it’s not that easy. Haven’t you noticed that each night more monsters appear? We’re going to have to keep spending more and more until there are none left. And if we don’t, if we choose not to fight, what will happen? Can we escape the monsters? Will they destroy this land? Will our creator punish us for not fighting?” Xayah listed off. 

“This thinking is terrible… It’s scary.” Ahri felt pathetic saying something so childish but it was the truth. It was terrifying to think that her destiny was merely to fight to the death endlessly for eternity. It was even more terrifying that there was no easy solution, no way to fight this fate. 

“I know. That’s why I want to rebel.” Xayah explained, at last turning to look at Ahri. Xayah’s eyes sparkled as if staring at the sky so long had placed the stars in her eyes permanently. 

“How are you rebelling exactly?” Ahri asked at last.

Xayah chuckled, her eyes turning to crescent moons as her cheeks raised in a grin. “You’re too smart for your own good, Ahri.” 

“What do you mean?” Ahri asked, shivering as a cool breeze swept through the clearing and the forest behind the school danced in the wind. 

“You found my exact flaw. I haven’t rebelled in any big ways yet. I’m not sure how to. I like this place. I don’t want to see it destroyed due to my negligence. But I don’t like it enough to die for it. I’ll find my place to make a stand, I just haven’t yet.” Xayah explained. 

“I’ll be by your side when you do. I’m proud to be a member of Shining Horizon. I’ll fight with you.” Ahri volunteered. There was something awe inspiring about Xayah’s cause. Xayah wasn’t fighting for herself or for their creator, Xayah was fighting for Star Guardians. Was there anyone else like that? Was there anyone else who thought about them? Star Guardians were taken for granted. Ahri wanted to be part of the cause that challenged the expectation placed upon them. 

“Thank you, Ahri. I’m very grateful.” Xayah replied quietly. Xayah always wore either a stern face or a rebellious grin, but just then, as Xayah stared at her comrades who were strewn about, wandering the clearing, tears filled her eyes and began streaming down her cheeks. Xayah cried silently, she didn’t sob out, nor lean on Ahri for support. 

Xayah knew that the Star Guardians were destined to die. How they would die was her choice. It was her burden to bear.


	7. Darker Star Guardian

Time had passed yet again. While the Star Guardians were very strong, they were growing exhausted as the number of monsters continually increased. Another dreary night of fighting passed. Rakan and Karma were working together to support Xayah who was so exhausted she could hardly walk. Miss Fortune leaned on Ahri for support as she limped from a wound on her leg. 

“Good work.” Xayah let out in a croak with a small smile. She was clearly pained. 

“Don’t push yourself, babe.” Rakan whispered to Xayah. 

The five of them eventually chose a place to sit and rest as they watched the sun rise. Another sleepless night in the clearing behind the school. It had been difficult in the past to sneak out of the dorms and then back into them past their roommates, but now that their night was consumed with fighting from dusk till dawn the Star Guardians didn’t even bother to return to their dorm rooms. 

“Hello, Shining Horizon.” Came a woman’s voice behind them. Startled, the five of them sat up from where they were laying on the ground to stare at another Star Guardian before them. 

“Syndra.” Karma said pensively with a hard stare in her direction. While Karma didn’t seem thrilled to see Syndra she also didn’t seem to see her as a danger. Syndra had long black hair and wore purple colored clothes. One of her eyes was covered, the girls could only speculate why that might be. She had a pink diamond mark on her cheek and wore a cheshire grin. Everything about her looked wicked. 

“I come here with a message from our creator. He has a task for you five since you appear so strong.” Syndra said. Everything about Syndra screamed dangerous. A wicked look about her, dark ominous orbs floating beside her. While she did look frightening, Ahri tried not to make any judgements of her. A Star Guardian was a Star Guardian, they were all allies, sisters, suffering the same problems together. 

“We appear strong? We’re exhausted. We can’t take his request. Please tell him we decline.” Xayah said tersely in a no nonsense tone. 

Syndra glanced at them, Ahri, Miss Fortune, Karma, Rakan, Xayah… Yes, they were undeniably exhausted. 

“I’ve already been sent down here to tell you. I can’t very well fly back up. This request is important and undeniable. You must do as he asks of you.” Syndra said sternly in an equally no nonsense tone. 

Ahri was wide eyed staring at Xayah. This was the first time anyone had challenged her so blatantly and directly. 

Xayah gritted her teeth. “What is the request then?” 

Was Syndra really so strong and important that even Xayah would bend to her will? Miss Fortune moved towards Ahri, the two of them huddling close, a mixture of awe and fear at a Star Guardian able to boss Xayah around. 

“There’s a place where The Void is growing very strong and our creator says that void will open soon. Additionally, there’s a certain human he wants you to eliminate. They are named Pantheon, it’s a family name. He has a particular grudge against the Pantheons. He thought he had eliminated them but it appears their family line continues. He wants the Pantheons assassinated.” Syndra said. 

The word assassinated rang through Ahri’s ears and made her blood run cold. They’d never been told to do anything like that before. Their job was to be a protector for this land, for the universe. What did this Pantheon person have to do with that? They weren’t from the void. It was just a grudge? Was it really worth staining their hands with human blood over a grudge?

“When is this void going to open and where are the Pantheons?” Xayah asked. 

“The void is expected to open in three days time. You have to be there-- that is, Mount Targon-- by then. Pantheon lives on the flank of Mount Targon.” Syndra informed them. 

“Alright. We’ll be there in three days.” Xayah agreed. Ahri could only see Xayah’s backside from where she sat. She wondered what sort of expression Xayah was wearing. Xayah was their leader, ever passionate, ever fierce. How could she accept this task with such resignation?

“Very good! Hopefully, I’ll see you again, Xayah.” Syndra said with a cheshire grin before floating away.

Everyone was up and around Xayah in a matter of minutes asking for answers. How would they get out of school and go to Mount Targon and fight those beasts and assassinate Pantheon? 

Xayah could only grimace, a bitter taste on her tongue after the affairs with Syndra. Xayah felt cold. 

“Xayah, if I may recommend, as your guide and advisor, I think we should proceed with extreme caution. Syndra is known to be untrustworthy. She was in my team, eras ago, and she was never reliable in all my years working with her.” Karma said somberly, a look of seriousness across her face. Karma held no respect for someone as wormy and suspicious as Syndra. 

“Are we really going to assassinate someone?” Ahri asked quietly, she looked to Miss Fortune for support but Miss Fortune looked worried as well. 

“Of course we aren’t going to assassinate anybody. We’ll go to Pantheon and warn them about what our creator has asked us to do and tell Pantheon to go into hiding.” Xayah explained. “This is it everyone. This is where we make our stand against our creator. We won’t kill willy nilly like he asks. We no longer fight for him, we fight for ourselves.” Xayah said stubbornly, standing tall, growing more animated as she spoke. 

“Very brave, babe.” Rakan said quietly, wrapping an arm around her waist and smiling at her. 

“I know that for some of you it may be frightening to go against what our creator wants. I won’t force you to side with me. But in order to make it out of this alive, I need as much help as I can get. We will undoubtedly have to fight massive amounts of Void beasts on Mount Targon. Not to mention there’s the danger that our creator will know we have disobeyed him, then we may even have to fight him.” Xayah pointed out. While it did sound frightening, Xayah looked confident. 

“Don’t worry, I feel your spirit, this is a battle worth fighting for.” Karma said to Xayah. 

“Anywhere you go, I go, babe. That’s what love is.” Rakan said, planting a kiss on her cheek. Xayah let out a small smile. Silence followed as the three of them turned to look at Ahri and Miss Fortune, wondering what they would decide. 

“I already told you, Xayah. I agree with your cause. I don’t want to just be used up until I die. I want to live. I want to live on with the rest of you for a very long time. I don’t want to lose anyone and at the pace we’re going…” Everyone looked pensive as Ahri trailed off, the end of her sentence was unspoken but hung heavy on everyone, tightening around their necks as a ball formed in their throats. It was as if they could feel the invisible noose around their own necks. “I will rebel with you. It’s our lives we’re fighting for.” 

“I agree with Ahri.” Miss Fortune said. She was always much closer to Ahri than any of the others. It was as if Miss Fortune was waiting specifically for Ahri’s answer since she didn’t want to leave Ahri’s side. 

“I can’t thank you all enough.” Xayah said with a smile at her sisters, her comrades, her friends. This was her family, her home, the most precious people in her life were right here with her. 

A silence fell briefly as the five of them huddled together and watched the sun finish rising over the horizon. It was a shining horizon. 

“I’m scared.” Miss Fortune, surprisingly enough, was the first to admit this as they watched the sunrise. 

“Just remember to look forward to tomorrow. Look towards tomorrow.” Xayah reminded the group. 

“We’re called Shining Horizon for a reason.” Karma chimed in. 

“That’s right. Our horizons are shining. Tonight may be dark but in a few hours time the sun will shine down on us and we will find happiness and freedom.” Xayah promised, smiling into the sun. 

“Will you marry me, Xayah?” Rakan asked. The Star Guardians broke into laughter. This was only about the thousandth time he asked. 

“Not today. Ask me again tomorrow.” Xayah said. After her speech one could only wonder if she meant the literal tomorrow or if she was asking him to wait until they were free from their Star Guardian duties. 

Miss Fortune looked unconvinced still, her face frozen in fear and anxiety. 

“We can do this. So long as we stick together.” Ahri assured her friend, wrapping an arm around her. 

“That’s right!” Xayah agreed with a big smile, liking the idea. 

“If we’re together, we’re unstoppable!” Rakan agreed, pumping his fist in the air. 

“I… I suppose you’re right. I’m not scared so long as it’s the five of us together.” Miss Fortune agreed. Miss Fortune’s cold face began to thaw as a smile spread across her lips. 

Xayah glanced to Karma as if waiting for Karma to add something in. Karma had been strangely quiet the entire time. Karma didn’t make eye contact with the other Star Guardians. It was impossible to tell if this was because she was uncomfortable or if it was because she was thinking of something somewhere else. 

“Well, let’s get ready, Shining Horizon. We’re going camping. To Mount Targon!” Xayah said. 

“I heard there’s a beautiful view of the stars there, will we get to see it?” Rakan asked, looking like an excited puppy. 

“Maybe.” Xayah said with a small smile, unable to help herself at the cute sight.

“Yippee!” Rakan responded as he hopped off, eager to get ready for their journey.


	8. A Star Guardian's Fate

As they grew closer to Mount Targon their hearts sank lower and lower. They had been told that the massive amounts of creatures that would come from the void would be there in three days but when they arrived there were already tons of monsters from the Void. Monsters from the Void would begin to combust in sunlight, but many had found places to hide in caves along Mount Targon. 

None of the Star Guardians had seen so many monsters in one place. They had gotten there a day early and were exhausted from traveling. But the longer they waited, the more monsters there would be. What choice did they have other than to fight? 

“I know there’s a lot of them but don’t worry. We’ve fought against the odds many times. Today, don’t just fight for the world we protect, also fight for yourself and your own lives.” Xayah said to her comrades in a somewhat rallying speech. 

They didn’t have much time to talk as night was falling and the monsters that were in hiding were beginning to crawl out in the expanding shadows. The Void beasts had noticed the Star Guardians. It was time for battle. 

Perhaps their creator was overconfident in their skills. Maybe they were overconfident in their own skills. Or maybe their creator knew they would die there. Maybe they knew they would die there too but were in denial. 

Golden flurries of spirit energy were fired, slowing their enemies, tying their enemies down, golden shields protected all five Star Guardians against a few hits as they fought beast after beast. Karma was exhausting herself trying to protect everyone and hinder their enemies. 

Ahri and Kiko were working together as she sent out orb after orb, charming her enemies, and lunging this way and that, traveling at amazing speeds around her enemies to dodge their attacks. 

Miss Fortune was a barrage of bullets. Her two guns were unrelenting as bullet after bullet flew, showering down and around the enemy. Her orange power never missed it’s mark, bursting through enemies, tearing holes through them. 

Rakan’s work was cut out for him, a green circle trailed after him as he knocked up enemy after enemy, all while lunging from ally to ally to provide them a green shield and give them a little bit of health as he touched them. 

Xayah was putting in the most work. The flurry of dark blue feathers that flew from her hands was never ending. Feather after feather cut through enemy after enemy only to fly back into her hands, cutting down enemies on the way back to her hands. Once she had them in her grasp, she threw the feathers out at the enemies all over again. Xayah was really breaking a sweat. 

While each of them fought with everything they had, the beasts had a barrage of attack of their own. A freaky beast fired poisonous spittle at them, showering them in its corrosive ooze. Another was a tentacle creature that fired laser after laser at them. More of those terrible, toothy beasts with tusks were there. It caused the ground to erupt, sending the Star Guardians flying from the ground. Another would burrow into the ground and avoid the Star Guardians attacks only to jump up from another hole elsewhere and send the Star Guardians flying yet again as the ground erupted from the creatures burrowing. The combination of massive amounts of monsters surrounded them was overwhelming. 

Karma was one of the first to fall. She had taken a brunt of the damage for her comrades and was too exhausted to dodge the barrage of lasers and poison spittle that befell her. Miss Fortune ran over to her to try to help her recover. 

“We should run away, there’s too many of them.” Ahri cried. 

“If we run there will only be more. Remember, we can do this so long as we’re together.” Xayah called out but she was interrupted as one of the burrowing creatures caught her off guard. Xayah was getting surrounded. Rakan was speeding toward her aid to grab her and shield her. Rakan tried to counter the beasts that sent the Star Guardians into the air from the erupting ground by using his magic to send them into the air or to charm away and distract them. His flurry of movements had some success but it wasn’t quite enough. 

There seemed to be a chance then. But before Rakan could do much more to help Xayah a terrifying purple beast stabbed its stinger like tail into Rakan and began dragging him away from her. Rakan screamed out in pain and in desperation at being separated from his love. 

Ahri could only shiver and send out orb after orb, fireball after fireball. She’d sent so many flying outwards and inwards through enemies that she was beginning to feel nauseous. How could they possibly win this when they were so overwhelmed. 

One of the beasts with the stinger tail was lunging for Ahri, but before it could stab her, a golden shield appeared around her. Ahri let out a sigh of relief, Miss Fortune had healed Karma.

The relief was fleeting. No sooner had the already weakened Karma shielded her allies and tethered down some enemies with her golden soul power was she taking the brunt of the damage and falling again. Miss Fortune stuck closely to Karma but was placed in a bad spot. Miss Fortune was surrounded by enemies as she tried to heal Karma. 

They were getting separated. Miss Fortune and Karma, Rakan and Xayah, and Ahri. The beasts could overwhelm these smaller groups much easier than they could if they were together. 

“Sarah! Karma!” Ahri screamed as she sent out a flurry of orbs and aura energy. She tried to get some of the beasts off of her friends by charming them. But then, with the enemies slowly chasing her, she began to panic. As if on cue, a barrage of bullets flew at the enemies now chasing Ahri. They were beginning to pick off the enemies. 

“Where’s Karma?” Ahri asked as she found Miss Fortune by her side. 

Sarah’s face was pensive and dark. “I couldn’t find a way to revive her while dodging the enemies. I was too overwhelmed.” 

Ahri wasn’t sure what to say to her friend. Should she tell her it was ok to leave Karma? Should she be mad at her for not being able to save her? There was nothing Ahri could say to make it better and so they didn’t speak, they just continued to fight. 

They saw Rakan running by, green energy all around him as he ran. The beasts he came in contact with on his run as he danced about were distracted by him. After Rakan had run around a bit he stopped, panting, in front of Ahri and Miss Fortune. 

“Where’s Xayah, where’s Karma?” He asked out of breath, healing them as he touched them and fired off even more shots. 

“Karma has fallen. She’s somewhere over there.” Ahri said pointing towards a cluster of void monsters. 

“As for Xayah, we thought she was with you.” Miss Fortune said. 

“No, no, no. I got separated from her. I have to find her.” Rakan’s voice was latent with horror. 

“We’ll help you.” Ahri offered, ready to jump into the massive amounts of beasts before them to protect her friends. They needed to all group up together again. They could do anything together, right? 

“No. You two. Don’t.” Rakan said. He was having a hard time speaking as he was searching for Xayah, while fighting, while healing the two girls. 

“What?” Ahri asked, trying to keep her sentences simple as she focused on working with Kiko to harm the enemies and running away. They hid behind a tree as lasers one of the beasts spit its corrosive poison at them. 

“Ahri, Sarah, we can all tell this is a losing fight. It would be pointless for us to all die here. Xayah wanted us to defy our fate. If we all die here we’re ruining her dreams. Karma and Xayah may already be lost but you two can still run away and live on to fight another day.” Rakan was speaking quickly as time was fleeting and their tree wouldn’t last against the poison forever. 

“Then let’s all run together.” Ahri offered meekly. She was terrified to leave her friends but she was just as terrified to keep battling to her death. 

“You know I can’t do that.” Rakan said simply. And they did. Everyone knew Rakan couldn’t run. Not while Xayah was out there.   
Rakan stopped fighting to pull Ahri and and Miss Fortune at the hips into a hug. He kissed each of them on the cheek. “Live on girls. It’s what me, Xayah, and Karma all want for you. Fight your destiny to die in battle. Live a long life and die at peace. Please, not just for us, but for yourselves too.”   
Ahri and Miss Fortune felt tears well up in their eyes. 

“Run!” was all Rakan said as he lunged into a group of monsters he could never defeat, providing Ahri and Sarah the opportunity to escape as his green magic sent them all flying. Ahri and Miss Fortune, with heavy hearts turned around and ran the other way, down Mount Targon, away from their friends and enemies. The two of them would live to see another day.   
Syndra was waiting for them at the bottom of the mountain.

“You two ran away?” She asked looking sly.

“We had no choice!” Ahri said.

“Don’t you know it’s a Star Guardian’s destiny to die protecting the universe?” Syndra chided. 

“What are you even doing here?” Miss Fortune demanded, coming to Ahri’s side to defend her. 

“The creator said that a new team would emerge and I’d have to be their guide. He said that he needs this Mountain cleared because it’s where he’s sending my team.” Syndra explained. 

“That’s the reason we’ve been sent into this atrocious battle? So he can send more Star Guardians here? Can’t the creator send them anywhere?” Ahri demanded. 

“Well sure, he could, but he wants to send them here.” Syndra said with a shrug. 

“Well if you’re a guide, you should know what to do, right? What do you recommend we do?” Ahri asked. It felt strange without Xayah to lead them. 

“All we can do is run, little girls. Turn around and watch this battle until daylight. The beasts will perish in the daylight and they’ll stay out of their caves if they sense us to chase after. But we can’t stray too far and we’d best keep our eyes peeled in case the monsters actually do come down the mountain.” Syndra explained. 

“What about our friends? Can’t we do something? Maybe there’s a chance since there’ll be six of us?” Ahri asked. 

“Child, we both know there’s no chance for your friends. As soon as they were abandoned they stood no chance.” Syndra responded. It was unnerving how she could continue to smile even when delivering such atrocious news. 

“We didn’t mean to abandon them. We had no choice.” Miss Fortune spoke firmly. 

“I don’t mean abandoned by you.” 

“Abandoned by who then?” Miss Fortune’s voice was harsh and demanding. 

“Focus on the battle, girls.” 

Ahri and Miss Fortune did as she advised. 

Tears streamed down their cheeks and they sobbed as they watched the massive amounts of monsters around them and knew that their friends were up there fighting. Fighting a losing battle. The monsters were too distracted with their three comrades to even notice the three Star Guardians on the side of Mount Targon. Ahri and Miss Fortune clutched one another for support as they felt the gravity of what was happening. Their friends were dying for them. This would be one of the last, if not the last, time these girls cried.


	9. Love Birds

Rakan, Xayah, Karma. The three of them fought with everything they had. Xayah managed to revive Karma, and Rakan managed to find Xayah and run to her to heal her and shield her. 

Shield after shield was not enough in the flurry of enemies. Rakan didn’t have the energy to heal all three of them though he tried his best to spread the healing.   
Eventually it wasn’t enough and Karma fell again. Karma sure was tenacious, she always rose to fight again each time one of her allies used their energy to revive her and with no hesitation took blow after blow for her friends. Eventually the exhausted Xayah and Rakan could find her and revive her no more.

Xayah and Rakan were surrounded, engulfed by enemies. Rakan was so exhausted he looked ready to pass out. In fact, the only thing stopping him from passing out was the sight of his love fighting endlessly. While Xayah must be just as exhausted, she stood tall, sending out feather after feather after feather, never faltering. Though, she didn’t have the energy to dodge anymore, and Rakan didn’t have the energy to shield her anymore. 

Eventually, Xayah and Rakan were both on their last leg, battered, beaten, barely clinging onto life. The end was near. 

Xayah had known she was likely to go down fighting for her cause. Rakan knew he was likely to go down fighting for his girl. This was how they were meant to go.

It was destiny. 

A stinger tail stabbed into Xayah and began to drag her away. Xayah, exhausted and too damaged to fight it, went limp. Rakan summoned the last of his energy to lunge to her, shielding her and healing her, pulling her away from the terrible scorpion beast. 

“Rakan, I’m so tired.” Xayah croaked out to Rakan who was holding her with shaking arms. He hardly had the energy to even manage that. He could feel her blood trickling onto his arms. 

“You gotta rest, honey.” Rakan responded, falling to his knees from his shaking legs. He no longer even had the strength to stand. 

“But, everyone is depending on me.” Xayah’s eyelids were heavy, she couldn’t hold them open. Her body felt like it was growing colder and colder, the only warmth came from Rakan.

“Everyone can wait.” Xayah could feel Rakan’s breath on her face as he spoke, he must be very close. 

The shield was beginning to fade, dark green slowly falling down around them. Without the green shield separating them, the beasts from the void would be upon Xayah and Rakan soon.

“Did I tell you I love you?” Rakan said. 

“Yes… but say it anyway.” Xayah reached her arms around Rakan to hold onto him. She knew the shield was fading too. She knew her time was up. 

“I love you.”


	10. A New Horizon

In the morning the beasts were still running, trying to catch Ahri, Syndra, and Miss Fortune who were clambering down the mountain. 

In the sunlight the beasts were destroyed, burning up, shrieking. Why hadn’t they used this strategy in the first place? Why had they bothered to fight the beasts head on?

After all the beasts were eliminated by either sunlight or by Miss Fortune’s guns, the three of them climbed back up Mount Targon.

There was no remnants of the battle that had once happened. The sky was bright blue, the sun shined, birds chirped, it was as if nothing had happened at all. The ungrateful world didn’t even mourn the loss of its protectors. 

Miss Fortune and Ahri walked around in silence when Ahri spotted a glimmer on the ground. Hurrying over she picked up a small golden gem, it was beaten up, but shaped like the stars that their Star Guardian family all shared. Ahri held it out to Miss Fortune, words weren’t necessary between the two of them. They began scouring the ground and soon found the shiny dark green gem and the dark blue gem. Ahri held them all tightly, clutching them to her chest. Karma, Rakan, Xayah. Ahri felt a slight pulsing in her hands as she held them, a warmth. While Ahri’s magic was mainly charms, she had a natural instinct for soul magic. Holding the little gems in her hands, Ahri held their souls with her. 

“I can’t believe we were all so blindly charging into battle. We were stupid. This isn’t just a game of superheroes. This really is life or death. We were so naive and stupid.” Ahri said somberly to Miss Fortune beside her. 

“I don’t want to feel happy nor sad nor scared anymore. All I want is this red rage that’s washing over me. I want to take it and wield it in my own two hands. I’m going to blast every void monster to death. For Xayah, Rakan, and Karma.” Miss Fortune spoke. 

“Remember what Rakan said? Don’t just live for them. We have to live for ourselves too. More than that, we have to live and defy our destiny of death. We have to live for all Star Guardians.” Ahri said, feeling the weight of Xayah’s cause. Xayah may be lost, but Ahri didn’t want to lose their cause with her. They didn’t have much to remember their fallen comrades by, but they at least had this much: three gems, and one cause. 

Miss Fortune drew her two guns. Holding each of them out in her hands, staring at them. “I refuse to feel happy or sad or scared ever again. Only vengeance.” As Miss Fortune tried to cut her emotions out of her heart they seemed to manifest on her guns. One sitting on each. The two creatures grinned at her. Boki and Baki were her happiness removed from her and manifested. 

Miss Fortune and Ahri stared at the two new familiars. Kiko instantly got along with the twins Boki and Baki. There was something unnerving about seeing the cute bunny twins and the cute fox creature getting along so happily when their companions were ruined with pain and loss.

“Did you five manage to kill Pantheon in this mess?” Syndra asked, interrupting their mourning.

Ahri and Miss Fortune shared a look, not sure what the smart answer would be. Miss Fortune didn’t trust Syndra at all and wanted nothing more than for her to just disappear. Ahri could understand Miss Fortune’s fear but Syndra had helped protect them. All this was shared in a mere glance between the two girls. Catastrophe had created a bond so severe between these two girls that they understood one another beyond words. 

“Yes.” Ahri says at last, not faltering. It was a lie, but since she had made her decision to go with that lie she was sticking with it. 

“Oh!” Syndra sounded surprised. “I didn’t expect you would. Neither did our creator.”

Ahri and Miss Fortune didn’t say anything. They both stared at Syndra waiting for her to elaborate on what she was saying. The pressure of their glares seemed to egg her on.

“The reason why our creator sent your team on this terrible mission was because he suspected Xayah was rebelling and wouldn’t be able to kill Pantheon. I guess we made a mistake.” Syndra didn’t have an ounce of regret. She spoke as if she were having a conversation about the weather, not about death.

“You mean he sent us here intentionally? He sent us here to die?” Ahri demanded. 

“Yep. He sent me here to finish off any of Xayah’s accomplices. But I guess I don’t have to, seeing as you killed Pantheon.” 

Miss Fortune shifted uncomfortably, her fingers itching to grab her guns. Ahri was more forgiving. Ahri could remember Xayah telling her how their creator turned them against one another. Ahri figured that Syndra wasn’t actually a bad person, she was just a devout follower of their creator’s word. Syndra didn’t mean to be bad, she was merely following the instruction of someone who was bad. Silence followed as the two girls mulled over their feelings for Syndra as she told them about her murderous intent. 

“Why did our creator want Pantheon killed so badly?” Ahri asked at last breaking the thick silence. 

“Why? Because Pantheon knows the secret to controlling Aurelion Sol. Aurelion Sol has been killing Pantheon after Pantheon for generations, slowly gaining more and more power as he does. That’s why he has so much power over us and everything else now.” Syndra explained. 

Pantheon knew a way to stop Aurelion Sol. 

The name Aurelion Sol rang about in Ahri and Miss Fortune’s ears as memories of him, their creator, began to shake off dust after not being accessed so long. 

Would all Star Guardians be free if Aurelion Sol was stopped? Xayah’s dream of freedom suddenly seemed attainable. 

“Well, let’s wait until night now, that’s when the next two Star Guardians will likely arrive here.” 

Miss Fortune and Ahri were often separate from Syndra. Miss Fortune couldn’t stand her. Although Ahri didn’t mind Syndra as much, she much preferred Sarah’s company over Syndra’s. 

“Why do you dislike Syndra so much?” Ahri asked at last.

“I don’t trust her at all, how can you? She was sent here to kill us. Not to mention, she told us to come to Mount Targon in three days, but didn’t it feel like there were three days worth of monsters?” Miss Fortune pointed out. The more Miss Fortune thought about the strange occurrences surrounding their team the more things seemed to point towards Syndra. 

“Even still, she’s a Star Guardian like us. She’s just as trapped as us doing Aurelion Sol’s bidding.” Something about saying their creator's name seemed to fill Ahri with dread. 

“I won’t challenge your choices, Ahri. Karma would support you if you made a decision, so I will too like she would have. But I will never trust her. You’re the only person I can trust Ahri. I’ll never trust anyone again.” Miss Fortune was somber and harsh. Miss Fortune didn’t know any other way to behave. Feeling happiness felt impossible since she had lost her friends. Especially since her happiness was playing with Kiko in the mouth of a nearby cave. 

“Do you think if we talk to Pantheon we can stop our creator and free all the Star Guardians?” Ahri asked. 

“If we’re connected to our creator, won’t we be harmed if we harm him?” Miss Fortune asked quietly, not liking her own train of thought. 

“No clue.” Of course it was never simple. 

The day passed slowly and terribly until at last it ended. 

As night fell streaming lights came falling from the starry sky. A cyan blue and a mint green were flying down towards them here at Mount Targon. 

A blond boy and a girl with mint green hair. The two of them were unconscious since they had just fallen but were groggily waking up. 

“So you’re our team?” The girl with mint hair asked meekly. With a wave of her staff she and the blond boy seemed to be recovering more rapidly. She must be a healer. 

“I’m Ahri.” Ahri said, stretching out her hands to help up the new Star Guardians to her feet. 

“I’m Soraka.” The girl with mint hair spoke quietly, almost in a whisper. 

“The name's Ezreal.” The blond boy spoke as he stood up and dusted himself, wobbling a little. 

“Miss Fortune, but you two can call me Sarah.” Miss Fortune introduced herself. 

“I’m Syndra. I’m a veteran Star Guardian. I’ll be this group’s guide.” Syndra said with a mischievous smirk. 

“Who’s our leader?” Soraka asked. It was a good question. Every Star Guardian team seemed to have one leader. It was easiest when this was the case, to prevent arguing and to help coordinate teams. Who would be best for that sort of thing? There was no Xayah to lead them. 

Syndra opened her mouth to speak but Miss Fortune cut her off. “Ahri.” Miss Fortune had no hesitation.

“Yes?” Ahri asked, wondering why Miss Fortune had called her name.

“Ahri is our leader.” Miss Fortune said. 

Syndra scowled in response but the two new Star Guardians, Soraka and Ezreal, just nodded, accepting this fact without second guessing it. Ahri wondered if she had been this impressionable when she first became a Star Guardian with Shining Horizon. They took every word they said as the truth since they were so new upon this land. But then, no Star Guardian would have a reason to betray their sisters by lying to them about things as important as this. Not even Syndra, right? 

Ahri noticed that everyone was staring at her, waiting for her, their leader, to give some kind of instruction. Wide eyed and a bit scared, Ahri looked to Miss Fortune who gave her a reassuring look. 

Ahri felt the pressure of Xayah’s mission on her shoulders. Xayah may have fallen, but now Ahri would take up the torch. 

“We need to get stronger. We need to be so strong that we can stop any void beast. We need to train together so that our attacks will be coordinated. Recently, Sarah and I saw many Void beasts. We should discuss them so all new members are prepared and know what to expect and which beasts to focus our attacks on.” Ahri wanted to take what she had learned from Xayah and turn it into something new and improved and better. Hopefully, something good enough to fulfill Xayah’s dream.

And so, the reign of Ahri’s leadership began.

“What is the name of our team?” Syndra asked. “I had a few ideas myself. I was thinking--” Syndra must have really wanted to be the leader of her own Star Guardian team. 

“Wait, Syndra.” Miss Fortune cut her off. “I’m sure Ahri already has something in mind.”

And so, all eyes fell on Ahri again. But Ahri had nothing in mind. Put on the spot-- still remembering her own team that had only passed just yesterday-- she spoke the first thing that came into her mind: “New Horizon.”

It was a bit cheesy and a clear knock off to their former team. But the new members didn’t know that. In fact, the more Ahri thought about it, the more the name grew on her. 

And so, a New Horizon began.


	11. Epilogue

One year later:  
“Star Guardians are destined to protect the universe. 

But who will protect us?

Some say our endings have already been written. 

But I’ve stopped believing in fate.

So if our story won’t change, 

I will… 

This time, we decide our own destiny.”  
\--Star Guardian Ahri; Riot’s League of Legends

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lx_1kgEjOk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work isn’t endorsed by Riot Games and doesn’t reflect the views or opinions of Riot Games or anyone officially involved in producing or managing League of Legends. League of Legends and Riot Games are trademarks or registered trademarks of Riot Games, Inc. League of Legends © Riot Games, Inc.


End file.
